How To Save A Life
by JKJOKER
Summary: Jade's life is different and unsettling. Tori's life is simple and comfortable. When these two have their lives intertwind by a strange twist in fate will the outcome be catastrophic or something limitless that both women never expected?
1. Chapter 1: Skin

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Chapter 1: Skin (By: Sixx A.M)

Jade P.O.V

I cannot believe how fucking stupid these people are! Beck and I broke up weeks ago, yet somehow it's still the only thing people seem to dwell on in the hallways. I mean seriously all your stares and whispers just piss me off so much more. I'm tired of everyone just staring at me like I'm damn freak with two heads.

"Hi Jade!" Cat screams at me from across the hallway. God she's great as a best friend, but sometimes her giddy attitude is not what I need, especially when I have a terrible hangover. Luckily I do not have one today, so I'm going to go easy on Cat.

"Valentine" I say as I nod to acknowledge her presents. In an instant the little red-head's blinding smile is turned to a frown.

"What's wrong Jade? Why are you sad today?" Cat asks in all sincerity.

"Nothing Cat. I just don't feel like being here today." Hell I don't feel like ever being here, well not anymore at least. Ever since Beck and I broke up this school has served as a reminder. I'm not even that into Beck anymore and it doesn't really bother me too much to see him, but rumors that surround our break up is what gets to me. No one understands my point of view. No one even knows who I am. Apparently the whole school, excluding my little group of 'friends' , believes that Beck and I broke up because of various reasons that have no bases in reality. Seriously some of these rumors are completely ridiculous and make me out to be a complete whore while Beck is a damn saint. And it wouldn't matter if I told people that it was a mutual break-up because I'm seen as an ice queen, which is partially my fault because I created that reputation. So in the end, I guess you really do reap what you sow.

"Okay." Cat says hesitantly, but she doesn't push the issue, which is one of the reasons she's my best friend. "So…Why are so many people staring at you?" God people are so fucking stupid and oblivious to their actions. I mean even Cat noticed their stares and she's well Cat! She doesn't notice anything! EVER!

"Their waiting to see who I kill because I no longer have Beck to keep me in check.", I say in an eerily calm voice that even surprises me. Normally I'm have a whole lot more venom in my voice. I brush it off though, it's probably just because I'm talking to Cat. The first bell chimes letting students know that we only have one minute to get to class. I do an about-face and start to walk away from Cat.

"Jade! You know class is the other way." Cat calls as she rushes to catch up with me. I halt, sigh, and turn to face Cat.

"I know, but I'm really not in the mood to listen to Mr. Black drone on about the theory of evolution." I say, as I offer a weak smile to Cat. This causes her to brighten instantly. Which causes an involuntary smile to appear on my face. "I'll catch up with you later Cat. I'm just going to go spend some time….thinking, I guess."

"Okiee Dokiee!" Cat replayed. Giggling she turns around and skips down the hallway towards our first period. I sigh watching her. Damn why can't just be as care free as Cat.

As Cat disappears around the corner, I once again realize that I am alone in a hallway filled with kids that are intrigued by my life, but also fear me. Sighing I walk to the janitor's closet, open the door, and enter after I've made sure it was empty. At least in here I can be alone with my thoughts. I close the door and walk to the farthest corner, where I lean against the wall slowly sliding down until I'm sitting on the floor.

One month ago this is not how I would have envisioned my life. Not that it was great to start out with, but I at least had Beck who provided a sense of safety and comfort. I love Beck, I really do. But I don't love Beck for the reasons that everyone thinks. To me he's been more of big brother to me than a lover. In the two years we dated I've learned everything about Beck and he learned a lot about me, but I didn't let him in too deep of course, it would only end up hurting the both of us. He would see how messed up I am and how I'm no good for anyone, but then I'd have to blackmail him to make sure he didn't breath a word and it would not end up being pretty. I kept him an arms distance away and that was enough for him, and he protected me without really knowing what he was protecting which was enough for me. But like every good thing in my life, our relationship eventually died. And now here I am, in a closet, frustrated beyond belief, and throwing a pity party. WOO! Yay me!

With a loud sigh I pick myself up and glance out the window in the closets door. The hallway is completely clear. I adjust my shoulder strap so I don't lose my bag in the mad dash to my car, cause I'm sure as hell not staying here. I yank the door open and run straight for the exit. I'm almost there when I smash into someone, which sends the both of us staggering back multiple steps.

"Fuck! Seriously dude!" I hiss, clutching my now throbbing head. After the initial phase of dizziness wears of I look up to find who the hell I just ran into. As I raise my head, I see none other than the glorified little Miss Victoria Vega and she's completely unharmed. Ugh! I'm so not in the mood for this shit. Vega is the last person I wanted to see right now, but the more I look at her, the more I notice something is seriously off about Vega today. She looks pissed and ultra confused, and its…concerning. We stare directly into one another's eyes with blank expressions. Her chocolate brown eyes are really intense today and it looks kind of like she's on the verge of tears. Huh, maybe she is injured. I notice she takes one step closer to me and I'm about to do the same, but I quickly regain my common sense. What the fuck am I doing, I loathe Vega! I'm not supposed to care about her and what to find out what's wrong with her. Snapping out of my trance, I shake my head and muster up as much venom as possible.

"Get the fuck out of my way Vega. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but stay the fuck away from me unless you want to get brutally murdered with a pair of very blunt scissors." I quickly push her to the side with more force than what was necessary, but do I care at this moment, hell no. As if my death threat wasn't enough I look over my shoulder just to glare at her while I stride towards the exit of the school. Only when I reach the door I refocus my gaze on what is in front of me. With one last look, I see a lone tear stream down Vega's cheek. Feeling a slight pang of pain in my chest, I bolt for my car, unlock the door and slid into the leather interior.

I sit there for a long time replaying what I just did and why. One side feels like I did the right thing, that I reacted the way everyone expects me to and I didn't actually hurt Vega. But on the other hand, a side of me feels like it was completely uncalled for and I had no right to be so mean to Vega just because of my personal problems. Yes I have a fucking conscious I just choose not to listen to it!

"Ugh!" I scream out in frustration, as I slam my head against my steering wheel. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I mumble to myself over and over again.

After minutes of constantly questioning myself I just give up. I eventually pick my head up off the steering wheel and look at myself in the rearview mirror and I look like a damn mess. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying until I saw the make-up smudges on my face. Great that's why Vega was being so weird. She knew I had been crying and her annoyingly curious and concerned self felt like she should help make me feel better. Why is she so nice, I'm a total bitch to her and she still feels like it's obligation to help me.

"Ugh, why do I even care? This shit is stupid." I groan as I place my key into the dashboard ignition system. I quickly hook up my phone to the hands free system, as well as put some heavy metal on. I shift the car into drive and speed away towards my house. As I exit the parking lot my phone rings through the speakers. Out of habit I pick up without even looking at the caller ID. "What"

"Damn. We haven't talked since I left for London and that's how you choose to answer when I finally call you?" A man responds in a calm yet amused voice. Jade recognizes it immediately.

"Omigod! Garfield! (A/N: Garfield is a piece of my own imagination. His character will be expanded upon and he's placement in the story will eventually make sense. FYI Jade and Gar have no romantic feelings towards one another.) It's been so long. How are you? How was your trip? Did you meet anyone? Did you m…"

"Wow gal, just calm down, you sound like Cat." Gar interjected, earning an audible groan from me. "Just get your ass home and I'll tell you everything. Oh and by the way, I don't care what you want you have planned…you and me are going to rock out tonight."

Somehow just the sound of his voice makes me smile like a damn fool. I've really missed this kid. "Alright, I'll be there in twenty. Where are we going tonight?" I ask because I'm legitimately curious.

"That's for me to know and you to find out when we get there." He retorts. I swear I can hear this asshole smirking.

"Whatever." I reply, trying to be as cold as possible, but it right now I can't help but be happy.

"Later Hater." He announces and quickly hangs up the phone. I simply shake my head and driver the rest of the way home with a stupid ass grin on my face. All my thoughts are forgotten…at least for now.

A/N: Greetings everyone. I'm new to Fanfiction, but I enjoy it very much. This is my first story and I'm not sure if it is much good, but I would really like to hear your feedback, positive or negative.

This story draws its inspiration from a variety of different songs from different genres. Not all ideas will completely follow the lyrical ideas of a song, but they will take some guidance from them. Whether you listen to the song or not is up to you. It does not make a difference to me.

This Jori story will be a multi-chapter story, so I will try to make updates every few days or so. In addition, the story will be told from both Jade's and Tori's point of view. Depending on the circumstances I may even write a chapter from an additional characters point of view. I must also warn you that some chapters will be the same situation just told from the mindset of a different character.

As the story progresses aspects may be changed bases upon what you and other readers suggest. The rating of this story may change based upon these suggestions, if there are any. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter so until next time I bid you a farewell

-JKJOKER


	2. Chapter 2: Wide Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Chapter 2: Wide Awake (By: Katy Perry)

Tori P.O.V

_The party was in full swing by now. Not really sure what we were celebrating, but what I do know is that Andre is going to have a ton of cleaning up to do. I have no idea how this party got so wild; there's like ninety people here when there was only supposed to be twenty-five or so. The worst part about this party is that I can't recognize a damn person. Everyone's face is all fuzzy and I can't make out any of their features. Plus music is blaring in the background and I can't even hear my own thoughts. Maybe I'm drunk, nah I don't feel drunk._

"_Andre!" I scream out in hopes that my voice will be heard over this stupid house music. As if by command, the music cuts off, everyone abruptly stops what they are doing and they turn their attention towards me. Not sure what to do I just smile sheepishly and mutter a sorry. In the blink of an eye and without warning they all start to close in on me. Fear hits me like a flipping freight train, and my slight claustrophobia is not helping as they make the space around me smaller and smaller. Fearing for my life, I let out one last scream before I collapse onto the floor. _

"_Stop!" A strangely familiar voice bellows. Everyone around me freezes, exchanges looks, and backs up making a slight part in the crowd. Through this part a woman walks through and looks down at me. I can't see her facial features very clearly, but I can see her eyes perfectly and there's something eerily familiar about them, just like her voice. She mutters something under her breathe and crouches down so that she can embrace me. Without even a second thought I embrace her as well; she did save me from that crazy-ass crowd after all._

_After what seems like an eternity-in a good way- she pulls away from me and stands up. She extends a hand to me and I gladly take it. As I stand, she pulls me closer to her so we are flush against each other. Since sees slightly taller she leans down and whispers in my ear._

"_You're safe now. There's no need to worry about anyone, I'll keep you safe. I love you Victoria." _

_I completely melt. I fully trust in her words and as she pulls back to look at my face I act on the feelings in my heart. I cup her face with my hands and kiss her with as much passion as I can muster. She kisses me back with just as much passion, if not more. I feel electricity surge through my body. I feel completely on fire and I'm absolutely loving it. _

_The more I kiss her the more she changes. I feel her body go rigid and all the warmth in the room suddenly disappears. I pull back and look at the woman's still slightly hazy face. Our eyes lock for a moment and in an instant I know who this mystery woman is. In the moment where I have my realization, her face becomes crystal clear and her expressionless face is only inches from mine._

"_Jade? You...love..me?" I whisper as quietly as possible hoping she won't hear me, but I know she does when she pushes me away from her. _

"_Dammit Vega! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screams. "What makes you even think I give a shit about you?"_

"_But Jade…you protected me; you told me you loved me!" I scream back just as loud. "I know you care, I know you want...us." I can hear my voice cracking and I can feel the tears streaming down my face. _

"_Ha that's rich Vega. What makes you think I care, huh? Is it the way I make fun of you? Or maybe it's how much I love to see you hurt? Honestly Vega, if I cared...would I like to make you miserable?" Jade spits back._

"_But…But you…" I barely whisper._

"_Maybe in your little mind I care, but in reality I would never…ever give you a chance. Remember that Vega." And with those last cruel words, Jade and surrounding crowd disappeared, leaving me completely alone in a dark and quiet room. _

I gasp aloud as I jolt upright in my bed. I'm completely covered in sweat and I feel wholly drained of all energy. This is the third time this week I've had this dream and it's starting to really concern me. I have no idea what it's supposed to mean, and I can't even seem to look at Jade without that kiss popping into my head. The part that scares me the most is that it felt so real and, as strange as it may sound, right.

I run a hand through my slightly damp hair and glance over at my clock. It reads 7:45 AM and school starts in fifteen minutes.

"Shoot, I'm late." I mutter. I leap out of bed and immediately run down the hall to the bathroom so I can shower. I finish my shower in record time and get myself ready for the day. On my way out of the house I grab my keys, phone, pearpod, wallet, and bag. I start the long track towards the school and angrily curse Trina for not waking me up. She's going to get an earful when I finally see her.

The vibration of my phone scares me out of my vengeful thoughts and I fumble to get it out of my pocket. Glancing at the caller ID I see that Andre is calling me. Without an further hesitation I answer it.

"I know…I know…I'm late." I say already knowing he was going to give me a hard time about it.

"And why is that? Did someone decide to sleep in today?" He asks, sounding slightly humored.

"I have no idea how I slept through my alarm but I did. Plus Trina didn't even bother to try and wake me up; I totally blame her for this." I can hear Andre laughing on the other end of the line. "It's not funny. I'm never late! For anything, especially school!" I interject, which only causes him to laugh harder.

After he finally calms his laughter he responds to me.

"Okay, well just hurry up and get your little tan butt here."

"Was that really necessary?" I grumble into the phone. My only response is more laughter. "Whatever Andre. Bye bye.

"Oh Tori wait! Before you go I should tell you to be careful." Andre adds.

"For..?" I ask with slight annoyance.

"Jade is not in a good mood. From what Cat told me she is acting way to calm and has a crazy look in her eyes." He answers. "Plus she's not in class, so she's bound to be roaming around the school looking for something to murder."

"Yikes! Well I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the heads up, definitely don't want to run into her today."

"Alright talk to you later Tor."

"Bye Andre!" With that I end the call and slid my phone back into my back pocket. I plug my headphones into my pearpod and turn up my music in hopes that it will block out my incoming thoughts. Just hearing her name causes me to think about her. I'm immediately brought back to that dream and cannot think of anything else no matter how hard I try. I turn my music up even louder but it's to no avail, all I can focus on is her.

"Ugh! I don't even like her and she doesn't like me. Why?" I seethe in frustration. I know Jade and I are strictly frenemies and nothing more, but I can't seem to shake the feeling that there is something more to our complex friendship, an attraction of sorts. I shake my head; it's all just hormones I tell myself. I'm just being a curious and confused teenager; it's completely natural. With a content sigh I settle on that being the reason for all the crazy dreams and feelings.

I walk in peace for a few more minutes, but of course something must remind me. As if fate wants to torture me the song "I Kiss a Girl" by Katy Perry rings through my headphones.

"Ugh really? Why!...Every time!" I cry out in utter frustration. Every time I finally forget these stupid feelings something always finds a way to remind me of them. Jade is just starting to weasel her way into my mind at every waking (and sometimes sleeping) minute of my life. And there's no reason why! The girl is completely evil for crying out loud. She finds a way to ruin my day every time she sees me.

It's nothing but the truth when I say she evil, but yet I always find some reason to aid her whenever I feel she needs it or act like a friend to her. I become a complete idiot around her and have the sudden urge to do anything for her. She makes me feel foolish and embarrassed and nervous, while also causing me to be happy and lightheaded and carefree. I don't understand any of and it frightens me to no end, while also causing me to become exhilarated.

Still stuck in my thoughts, I enter the school completely puzzled. I hate Jade, but I only hate her for the fact that she doesn't accept me, nor does she understand the friendship we could have, or the relationship.

Whoa, wait were did that come from? I can't think of Jade like that; it's not right. Oh man I hate myself soooo much right now. Jade would throw me out the window or in front of a train if she knew what I was thinking. God I don't even want to know what she would do.

Intent on getting to class on time, I pull myself out of my conflicting thoughts and focus on getting to first period before it ends. But as fate would have it I get hit by a force that's probably equivalent to that of a damn pick-up. Luckily I only slightly loss my balance and stagger back a couple steps. Rage builds up within me and I cannot think of how this day could go any worse.

Ready to snap on who ever hit me, I look up to see Jade clutching her head and hissing foul words through clenched teeth. As she looks around to find who she ran into I can see her puffy, red eyes and make-up stained face. I can also see the sadness and frustration that is etched into her face. How could Andre get her emotions so confused; Jade was hurt and upset, not enraged. Immediately all the hostility I felt melts away and my instincts take over. Without any signal from my brain, I take a step closer to her and slightly extend my arm towards her. To my surprise she almost imitates my actions, but in split second, she completely changes. Her whole demeanor changes and I swear I can feel the air shift. In that moment…everything goes to hell.

She screams just like she did in my dream and it utterly destroys me. This woman, who I would do anything for, is insistent on treating me like a…like a floor mat. And on top of it she fucking confuses me and my emotions. I don't get it.

A tear rolls down my cheek. All I can do is shake my head and watch her leave. I have nothing to say to her and even if I did I wouldn't trust my voice right now. I stand for a long while after that, just staring at the place she once stood. Replaying the events of today I decide that this whole problem is not worth my time. Jade hates me; I hate Jade, that's the way it will be.

Slowly I walk to my locker, open it and grab what things I will need for my second period, there's no point for me to go to first period I'm a mess and there's only four minutes remaining. I close my locker and spin the dial. I use the remaining class period to calm my emotions and force myself to act normal. The school day may be ruined because of Jade, but my night will not be. I've been looking forward to it for too long and I will not allow her to come up in my thoughts. Tonight it's just me and some amazing music.

With that in mind, I plaster on a smile and walk through my day acting happy as ever.

A/N- Damn this was hard! I'm not a lot like Tori, so her character is challenging. Hope you enjoyed. Farewell my readers.

-JKJOKER


	3. Chapter 3: Elevate

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

Chapter 3: Elevate (By: Big Time Rush)

Jade P.O.V

I'm in a complete hurry to get home. It has been so long since I've seen Gar; he's one of the few close friends I have and we have so many things in common. Now that I think about it I probably just took after Gar's style since I thought so highly of him. It really wouldn't surprise me, especially since it was basically him and my older brother that raised me. I miss them so much.

I pull in to the garage and spot Gar's 1975 midnight blue Chevy truck parked where my father usually parks his Escalade. Ha, my father's going to have a cow if and when he sees that. I turn off my car, gather my belongings, and get out of my car. As I stride through the door that connects the garage with the house, my little brother attacks me with a bone crushing hug.

"Garfield's here!" Jason shouts with obvious excitement.

"Yeah, I know. So what's up kiddo? How was school?" I ask Jason with a kind smile. I love Jason. He's my only true family and I don't want his childhood to be spoiled by neglect like mine was.

As we walk through the house to the main living room, Jason tells me about his day and how the girl he likes is talking to him. Ah ten year old love, it was so simple back then.

"And then she said we were friends." Jason says with a blinding smile.

"Oh I don't know she's a blond, their heartbreakers little buddy." Gar says with a smirk.

"Gar!" I exclaim as I tackle him to the ground and hug him like there's no tomorrow. After a few moments I roll of him, allowing him to get up.

"That's what they call me." He says while he gets up. He offers a hand to me and I gladly take it. It has been 4 months since I last saw him.

"Hey Jason, why don't you go up to the game room and get the Call of Duty game I bought for you all set up? I'll bring up some pizza after Jade and I catch up, is that okay?" Gar asks my brother.

"Yea sure, bye Jade." My brother waves at me and then sets off for the 'family' game room. I use the term family loosely since it's only me and my brother that use it. Hell my father doesn't even go on our side of the house anymore, well unless he wants to yell at me. He's such a bastard and I hate him for everything he's done. Suddenly Gar snaps me out of my thoughts by flicking me in the forehead.

"OWW! What was that for?" I bark while shooting him one of my famous glares.

"One you weren't listening to me and two you need to get out of your thoughts, I hate when you think because then bad things happen."

"Hey! I'm smart and this is a free country; I can think as much as I want." I pout while still glaring at him.

"Cut the crap Jade, your glares don't scare me in the slightest. I taught you how to glare kiddo."

He declares with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever… You're just lucky I love you or else you would have to deal with an infamous Jade West tantrum." I state trying not to look at him.

"Aww…well I love you too Jade; I've missed you so much. It was so hard to find anyone who compared to you when I was in London." Gar responds as he moves over to me and hugs me tightly. I rest my head on his strong chest and sigh. This is the first time in a long time that I actually feel at peace. Gar has this calming effect over me that no one else has, Beck didn't even provide me with this much warmth and comfort.

"Of course you couldn't find anyone like me." I utter as I look up at him. "I'm fucking Jade West! One of a kind baby." I state matter-of-factly with a signature smirk. Gar just laughs and hugs me once more before letting go and stepping back.

I take a moment to just look at him. He's wearing a pair of black combat boots, black cargo pants, and a forest green t-shirt that hugs he's perfectly chiseled body. I swear the guy must live in a gym or something. He's wearing a simple black necklace with a traditional Celtic pendent of sorts; dude has been all over the world and always buys some kind of necklace as a memento. His face is a bit scruffy, but not bad enough that it requires a shave. His jet black hair hangs in front of his face and slightly covers his striking grey eyes. Grey eyes! I know, I have no idea why he wants to cover them up; he says it's because their weird, whatever. I also notice that he has added a couple of light grey streaks to his usually raven hair.

With a yawn he falls back onto the couch which causes it to creak.

"When did you do this?" I question, walking over to him and touching a streak.

"Oh my hair, I'm not too sure. Just woke up one day with a massive hangover and these streaks. They don't bother me much though." He explains. All I can do is smile and shake my head. I take a seat next to him.

"That sounds like an amazing story, but I would rather know why you're here?" I inquire with legitimate curiosity. Gar wasn't supposed to be back in the states for another two months, so his visit is slightly confusing to me.

"Well about that, I noticed you and Beck broke up…" He starts but I cut him off.

"Beck and I are over. I'm not upset, I'm not looking for anyone to be a rebound, I'm not going to snap!" I shout angry and frustrated.

"Hey there, calm down. I heard about it and I wanted to say good for you. If he didn't understand you then he doesn't deserve you." Gar explains with a warm smile.

"Oh…you know if you weren't gay I would think you were trying to hook up with me."

"Ha don't flatter yourself that much honey. My heart only beats for one West and that one has a P where you have a V." He says with a confident smile. I know damn well that he's trying to embarrass me so I decide to play his little game.

"Ugh gross. I never knew you had the hot's for my dad." I say with fake disgust since I already know who he cares most about.

"You're a sicko Jade. You know I meant your brother…Damn I miss Vlad." He says with a sad smile.

"I do too. I miss him so much" I mutter. Vladimir Vinson West was my older brother and my best friend. We shared everything and got along pretty well. He always cared about me and sometime it was overbearing, but he always had good intentions. He was also what kept our family glued together. When he was still alive my life was only a fraction of the mess it is now. My parents didn't fight often, my dad actually paid attention to me and praised me for my talents, and my mom was always around. But things are different now, he's not here and I have to at least try to make my life and Jason's life tolerable.

I hear Gar sigh and he stands. He extends his arm to me and I take it.

"Instead of dwelling on terribly tragic memories which cause us emotional pain, we go some heads off of electronic Nazi zombies?" He asks, offering me a kind smile.

"Perfect."

We spend hours playing games with Jason. Although I despise video games this one is actually pretty fun; lots of blood and guts, I like it. It's starting to get late and Gar keeps looking at his watch.

"Bro, are you late for something?" I ask out of legit curiosity.

"Nope, right on time actually." He grins and then stands. "Come on Jade, time to get ready."

"For what?"

"Our night out, of course."

"Where are we going?" I question, slightly annoyed.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." His grin only widens and I know there's no backing out at this point. "I'm going to go grab some food while you get ready." Gar is almost out of the room when he turns around. "Oh and Jade dress casual; don't want you to stand out."

Once he's gone, I waltz up the stairs and to my room. I walk into my room and flick the light switch. I close the door behind me -not really sure why, these whole floor is mine- and walk around my room, going over to my closet. I strip out of my clothes and change into some solid black skinny jeans along with a black, white, and green (Mostly black) baseball tee. My outfit is simple, nothing special, nothing gaudy, just simple clothes that accent in the right places. After much deliberation I decide to add a pair of black and green suspenders just for an extra touch. Satisfied, I leave my room and go in search of Gar.

"There you guys are!"I exclaim. Worst thing about living in a huge house is that it's really hard to find people. After like fifteen minutes of searching, I finally found Gar and Jason in the kitchen on the first floor eating ice cream and laughing.

"Ready to go cupcake?"

"Yeah I'm ready. J, do your homework and don't burn the place down okay. Dad should be home in a couple of hours." I say while I rustle through Jason's curly hair.

"Yes Captian!" I smile at him and nod.

"Bye buddy!" Gar calls as he walks towards the garage. Jason waves at him and says goodbye too. Me and Gar walk in silence to the garage. Once were inside I note that he has his keys out and is heading for his truck.

"No way are we taking the piece of shit!" I cry out. "That car is old…and ugly." It's not really that bad since he refurbished it, but I still love to piss him off. I used to do the same thing to Beck. Apperantly guys really love their cars; I don't get it, it's just a heap of metal and rust.

"It's not that bad Jade." He says with a frown. "Just get in." I let out a groan and hop in without further complaint. Gars starts up the car and were driving away from my house before I know it.

"Just curious how did you know the code for open the garage?" I ask. Gar is a family friend, but still that's some information he shouldn't know.

"It's obvious really; it's the first and middle initial of your name and your two brother's names." He states like its some common known fact. Shocked that he figured that out so easily, I just stare at him. "I graduated from Harvard for a reason." He responds to my inaudible questioning.

"Okay…So why are you doing this?"

"An old friend can't just drop in every once in a while and treat you to a little fun" I just glare at him knowing damn well that's not the reason. "Okay so you and Beck broke up and I needed to do something."

"Seriously! It's not even a big fucking deal. People date people break up. Simple." I pissed. I don't need people's sympathy, especially his. Beck and I are over.

"Chill Jade, let me finish. I know you guys broke up, I just feel like it's my job to spoil you. Get you out of the hell hole and take you out for an amazing night so you can meet new people. And have some well deserved fun." He says smiling kindly at me. I just blink back at him astonished that he would cut his trip of Europe short for me. "You could thank me you know." He states and his smile turns to a smirk.

"Yea whatever…Thanks." I try to sound as cold as possible but I can't hide the glee in my voice.

The rest of the car ride is pleasant and filled with laughter. After about thirty minutes of us talking, Gar pulls up to an old, abandoned warehouse.

"Not that I don't trust you…" I turn and face Gar. "But are you sure you didn't bring me here to kill me?" I question. I can see a few colored lights inside the warehouse and multiple cars parked around it. I not exactly sure what's going on but it kind of creeps me out.

"Don't get you panties in a twist." I grit my teeth when he says panties; God I hate that word. "I'm not going to kill you just get out of the truck and follow me."

I take to his instructions and we walk in silence. Gar stops in front of the main entrance to the warehouse and pounds on it. After a few seconds the door opens, a man slightly larger than Gar emerging from the warehouse. I can hear music in the background and it sounds pretty good, not the new bullshit they play in the hallways of school. Tori would hate this shit. Whoa were did she come from. Confused by my thoughts I shake my head and direct my attention to Gar's interaction with this man.

"Name?" He asks plainly.

Gar straightens up his posture so he now stands eye to eye with bouncer. "Garfield Deckers" The bouncer scans his list and spots Gar's name towards the bottom.

"Alright and is this your plus-one?" He says pointing towards me.

"She sure is." Gar smirks at the guy, while grabbing my wrist and pulling me close to him.

"Okay? Well you two enjoy the concert."

We walk inside the warehouse and I take a moment to adjust to my surroundings. There's a decent sized stage directly ahead of us and it's boasting a mirage of instruments. To our left there is a well stocked bar, along with multiple sitting areas. There's a lot of space and since this concert is either for a special audience or it's an underground band, the warehouse is not crowded at all.

"Not bad." Gar and I utter at the same time. We laugh and walk over to the bar. The both of us order a beer and go sit down.

"We're here a bit early, the actually music will start in about ten minutes."

"I don't mind. So who's the band?" I hate not knowing who I'm here to see. I'm very picky when it comes to music and I don't want this to be a waste of time.

"Just wait and see. I wouldn't have brought you here if I you weren't going to like it." Gar reassures me.

"It's not any pop crap my friends like is it?" I ask just trying to get a feel for the artist.

"Nope, none of that." After a pause Gar continues. "So you do have some friends?"

"Kind of…Not really they just kind of tolerate my bullshit, especially this one girl."

"Cat?" Gar ask.

"No, Cat is just clueless. It's a new girl, her name is Tori." Just saying her name makes me flash back to this morning. I feel a slight knot twist in my stomach. What the hell is wrong with me, I hate this chick. I don't feel guilty and I don't care about her, I mentally reassure myself.

"You don't sound too fond of her…"

"I'm not! She shows up out of nowhere and steals everything from me. My roles, my solos, my popularity, everything gone. I swear she probably wanted to steal Beck. She's terrible and her constant kindness is annoying." I rant.

"So she's talented and probably hot." I grunt because that's exactly what she is. Whoa I do NOT think Vega is hot. "That doesn't make her all that bad. I'm sure she's a nice girl who just wants to help you out."

"Some bullshit." I mumble.

"Listen Jade, I don't think you really want to hate this girl. From the sounds of it you're actually jealous of her."

"Please like I'd ever be jealous of Vega. She's a popstar want to be, she wouldn't know good acting or music if it bit her in the ass. Plus I actually have a social life and know how to party. She's a goody-goody who doesn't know how to let loose and have fun." Words foam from my mouth and I can't seem to stop them. "I can't imagine her doing on bad thing. She sits at home and probably brushes her pretty brown hair a thousand times before going out to tan her flawless skin." Whoa, that sounded kind of gay. My choice of words also causes Gar to quirk an eyebrow.

"You sure you don't like this girl?" He asks sounding thoroughly amused. I feel the heat rising in my face and I respond the best I can.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dear God I just sound exactly like Cat. Gar laughs at me before he responds.

"I'm just saying your choice of words betrays the hatred you're trying to portray. It's okay if you like her Jade, it seems like she nice to you and would be good to you."

"I do NOT like Vega. She sickens me and I never want to be friends with her. Or anything else for that matter." Gar stares at me then reluctantly nods. He's smart not to push the issue any further; I am so close to going off on his ass. I push the conversation to the back of my mind because I don't want the thought of Vega to ruin the rest of my night. A man walks out onto the stage and taps the microphone.

"Alright everyone, I'm Kenny and….." I chug the rest of my beer while he goes through his stupid ass speech, get up, and walk towards the stage. Gar mimicks my actions and stand close behind me while more people crowd around the stage. "Without further a due, I present the main event… Three Days Grace!" I squeal and spin around so I'm facing Gar.

"OMIGODD! Thank you, I've been dying to go to one of their concerts." I continue to squeal while beating against Gar's chest. He just looks down at me and smiles already. The band walks onto the stage and start playing a single from their new album. I couldn't be happier right now and I immerse myself in the music.

At the end of the song everyone cheers and I glance around the crowd. The energy in this place is amazing, especially considering the size of the group. Nothing could ruin this moment. Unaware of how close I am to the person next to me, I accidently bump into them. I turn around to mumble a sorry when my eyes lock with warm chocolate brown ones. I finally realize who I bumped into and who I'm staring at and I can't fucking believe it.

"VEGA!"

A/N- Long chapter but there was no way to get around it. The next chapter will be for Tori's point of view and will pick up where this one left off. Until next time.

-JKJOKER


	4. Chapter 4: IgnoranceNew Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Chapter 4: Ignorance/New Beginning (By: Paramore/ Tracy Chapman)

Tori P.O.V

"Vega!" The dim lighting of the warehouse prevented me from seeing the person, but there was no mistaking that voice; only one voice could hold so much anger and coldness. Of course I would run into Jade here, I always run into Jade and get yelled at by her; that's just my fucking luck.

"West" I grumble before turning around so my back is to her. I will not let her ruin this for me.

"What the hell are you doing here Vega? Shouldn't you be playing with a Barbie dollhouse or something?" Jade mocks. Why is it so hard for her to leave me alone? She is constantly playing with me and trying to ignite some sort of argument even though I'm kind to her. I hate having to deal with all her shit. Maybe if I ignore her she'll get the message and leave me the hell alone.

"Vega I'm talking to you." She barks as she grabs my shoulder and jolts it so I involuntarily spin to face her. The instant that her hand touches my bare shoulder I feel like my body has been set on fire. What the hell is her touch doing to me? Confused as hell, I sign and look at her. My eyes instantly lock with those intense greenish-blue eyes that seem to hold so many unexpressed emotions. It kind of makes me sad for the girl; she's built of this image that causes her to bottle up all her emotions. I wish I could know the real Jade, not the bitch she acts like. As if triggered by that thought, the bitchy side of Jade speaks up.

"Seriously what are you doing here? Are you lost Vega?" Jade inquires with her signature smirk. This causes me to completely snap.

"I'm not lost West, nor am I in the mood to deal with your shit. Leave me the fuck alone and let me enjoy the part of my day you haven't yet had the pleasure of ruining." I don't exactly scream at her, but I sure as hell wasn't quiet.

"Huh, Vega has a backbone." She says still smirking at me.

"Just leave me alone." I say, rolling my eyes to add emphasis. I'm about to turn around for the second time tonight, when she reaches forward and locks my wrist in a death grip.

"I'm not done talking to you Vega." She growls as her smirk slips and becomes a frown. Her eyes flare and become twice as dangerous.

"Does it look like I care? Just leave m-."

"Jade who's your friend?" A tall, muscular man asks as he walks up behind Jade.

"I wouldn't exactly call us friends." I spit subconsciously.

"Good because neither would I. Not like we could even be friends were too different." Jade spits back with a lot of venom.

"Well you don't seem to different, you both have similar tastes in music." He says as he uses his beer bottle to point to the stage. Jade and I both look at the stage then look back at the man. He looks down at me and offers me a very kind smile. "My name is Garfield, most people call me Gar though."

"Tori." I voice.

"Tori Vega?" he asks with a goofy grin on his face. I simply nod not knowing what he's trying to get at. "Huh…Isn't this funny. Jade has told me so much about you."

"I have not!" Jade interjects.

"Was it good or bad?" I ask with slight fear in my voice. I'm not sure why; I already know Jade hates me, yet I like to hold onto this glimmer of hope that she likes me. Fucking stupid, right?

"Nothing but good things." He states as he looks down at Jade with a smirk quite similar to hers on his face. "I actually think that Jade really does think of you as a friend."

"Like hell I do!" Jade bellowed, causing quite a few people to turn and look at us with curious expressions.

"If you're not friends then why are you still holding onto her hand?" He says looking down at our hands, smiling. I hadn't even realized that Jade's grip on my wrist had slips and that she now had her hand in mine. Although it's completely weird, it also feels kind of right and the small accidental action fills my heart with joy. Don't know why, but I really don't care because I like it.

"I...I umm don't…ugh" Jade stutters' as she quickly rips her hand away. The warmth I felt vanishes soon after that, and for some reason I now feel an empty sadness. "Shouldn't you be doing something?" She asks sounding absolutely flustered. Wow, that's a first for Jade.

"I am smartass." Garfield says as he rolls his eyes. "Now shut up and listen to the music with Tori." He adds.

"Oh that's not necessary." I quickly interject. "I don't want to infringe on your date." Garfield erupts in laughter, which seriously adds to my confusion.

"Jade and I aren't dating, nor will we ever be. Plus I'm sure she would rather spend the rest of the night with you." Jade glares daggers a him, but she remains silent. "I'll see you ladies later." Garfield says before disappearing into the crowd.

For the next hour Jade and I listen to the music in complete silence. Jade suddenly breaks the silence.

"Vega, why are you here?"

"I like the music, simple as that." I say glancing at her. I return to my silent state, but notice that she continues to stare at me. "What?" I ask turning so I'm facing her. She responds, but I can't hear her over the blaring music. "What did you say?" I question, moving closer to her so I can hear her better.

"I guess you're not that terrible." Jade mumbles so I can barely make out her words.

"Is that your way of saying I'm not as bad as you make me out to be?"

"I guess so…" Joy floods into my heart and I give Jade a small smile. Jade West doesn't think I'm so bad. That's a BIG deal. Who knows, maybe now we have a shot at being friends? She smiles back at me and verbal silence falls on us once again. We finish watching the concert and walk out of the warehouse side by side. I know that I have a huge grin on my face, but I couldn't care less. I'm happy and hell I want the whole world to know it.

Jade spots Garfield and is about to walk over to him when she pauses, turning around to look at me. Caught off guard I stumble back a step, which causes me to lose my balance. I close my eyes and wait to hit the ground. When the sensation doesn't come I open my eyes to see Jade's face only a few inches away from mine and her arms wrapped protectively around my waist to keep me from falling. I can feel her breath on my face and I see the emotions swirling around in her eyes. My senses are going wild and my heart is racing. My whole body is blazing and I can't even compose a coherent thought. What the hell is Jade West doing to me? I don't even know how to react; having Jade so close to me has just scrambles my brain. Should I pull away, should I move closer, should I not do anything at all? As if Jade could read my mind, she releases her grip on me and backs away a quite a few steps, clearing her throat.

"You were…going to fall." She points out, blushing.

"Yea…I know. Thanks for catching me." I respond, grateful for her action, yet also quite baffled by her actions.

"Umm…no problem" She replies. "Uh also…ah I'm sorry about this morning; I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you." She adds, suddenly becoming highly interested in her boots.

"It's okay, you kind of act like that all the time; I should just get used to it."

"Still…I'm sorry." I can't help, but laugh at her words. Her head snaps up and she shots me an angry glare. "What's so fucking funny?" She demands.

"You are Jade. You never have apologized to me before, what's so different?" I say smiling at her.

"I have feelings; I can feel bad." She protests. "Plus if you like this kind of music I guess you're not all that horrible." She adds with a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Well gee…thanks." I smile at her. "Does this me you and I can be friends rather than enemies?"

"Perhaps." She states, and then starts to walk away.

"Wait, what does that mean?" I call after her.

"Figure it out Tori." She calls back before she disappears from view. Tori…Holy Chizz she used my first name! This is like a total first she never uses my first name. Does this mean were friends? Or did she just slip up and call me that? "Damn either way it's a first." I mumble to myself.

Overwhelmed with joy I truck back to my car, and drive home while thinking about the day's events. Still wrapped up in my thoughts I walk into the house oblivious to everything and anything.

"Where have you been?" A voice barks at me from the sofa. Slightly caught off guard, I respond with as much confidence I can muster.

"Why does it matter to you, Trina? Mom and Dad knew where I was so I can't get in trouble." I retort. She knows I have her beat, so she just accepts defeat with a sigh.

"I was just curious Tor; don't be so defensive." Trina quickly examines my appearance before continuing. "What's got you so happy? You're smiling like the damn joker." She points out with a frown.

"I just am."

"Why…?" She probes.

"I have a new friend." I state with a grin.

"Like a new boyfriend, new girlfriend kind of thing?" She probes further.

"Trina for the last time, I'm not gay!" I throw my hands up in frustration. For some reason Trina has been asking me if I'm gay for the last few weeks.

"Okay" She scoffs. "I'll believe that when you stop moaning Jade's name in the middle of the night." She declares nonchalantly.

"I…I do…do what?" I stutter dumbfounded.

"Honey if it's loud enough to wake me up than it must mean something. Just admit that you like chicks, it's no biggy." Trina proclaims.

"But Jade…Jade is just a…friend. All girls are just friends."

"Kk kiddo. Just keep telling yourself that." Trina says. "I'm just saying if you feel something act on it. No point in regretting not doing something later on in life."

"Trina I don't think I'm gay. And even if I did Jade wouldn't- wait why am I even arguing about this with you?"

"Don't know kiddo, but it's boatload of fun for me." She says as she picks at her nails.

"Whatever Trina." I grumble. I am about to climb the stairs when Trina calls me back. I sigh and go back to the couch. "What?" I ask, annoyed.

"You never told me who your new friend was." Trina pouts.

"You just pissed me off, why would I tell-."

I'm interrupted by the chime of my pearphone. I reach into my pocket and pull it out. It reads _'One New Message From- Jade West'_. I click on the blinking screen to display the message. _'In case you haven't figured it out yet, were now friends. Sorry about everything. Good night Tori.' _My heart flutters as I read the message over and over again.

"So you and Jade are now friends…interesting. So what happened tonight to make that happen?" Trina teases as she looks over my shoulder so she can see the text.

"Trina can you not be so nosey!" I screech.

"Okay sure…nighty night sis. Have dreams of Jade." She teases even further.

"Really Trina? Goodnight." I breathe and then stride toward the stairs. "Please don't start anything Trina."

"I'm a lot of things little sis, but I am not a bitch. You little secret or whatever is safe with me." She declares, waving me off.

"Thank you" With that I ascend the stairs and go to sleep feeling content and happy for the first time in weeks.

A/N- Chapter is late, I know; school work takes priority over hobbies. I'm sorry. Jade and Tori are now friends and have now had an interesting interaction. Let the fluffiness commence. Ignorance refers to the first part of the chapter and New Beginning refers to the climax and falling action of the chapter. Although the song New Beginning has more of a meaning that refers to the whole world, I used it to just describe Tori's thought process. Neither song describes the whole chapter. Italic words-Ex: _example- _mean the word are something that is being read. Until next time.

-JKJOKER


	5. Chapter 5: You Found Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Chapter Five: You Found Me (By: Kelly Clarkson)

Jade P.O.V

"What was that?" Garfield asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"What was what? I don't know what you're referring to." I state as nonchalantly as possible. In reality I know exactly what he's talking about, but I have no what it was either. Sure I was nice to Vega and caught her so she wouldn't fall, but something about it wasn't right. The way she felt I my arms was so fucking weird; like I can't even explain it.

"Alright chief, whatever you say. Now let's get you home before your father decides to kill me for keeping you out on a school night."

"You actually care what my father thinks?" I snort.

"He's ex-military smartass. I am not about to mess around with him." Gar says giving me a stern look. "Now let's go."

We pile into his truck and head back to my house. Silence fills the car, but rather than initiate a conversation I choose to stare out the window and become lost in my thoughts. Today has been an emotional rollercoaster, and its only gotten worse as the day goes on. I don't know why though, but it all comes down to Tori. She always does something that fucks up my mood. Tonight would have been perfect had she not shown up and made me all wonky. I'm supposed to distaste Vega, not like the way she feels in my arms. What does that even mean!

"So are you going to go back to pretending you hate her?" Gar questions, effectively destroying the awkward silence in the car.

"It's not pretending."

"Cut the crap Jade. She's nice and wants nothing more than to be your friend." He pauses contemplating his words. "Well from the way she held onto you maybe she does want more." He teases.

"Dude, what the fuck! This is Vega were talking about; she's fucking perfect. No way she's bi." I retort, without even thinking about my words.

"Ah! So you do like her! I so knew it."

"I do not! What makes you even think that?" I screech.

"You didn't deny the idea. Face it Jade you like her, you just haven't realized it yet."

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"It means you have the hots for Tori, but you don't accept it."

"Oh really?" I reply, my voice oozing sarcasm. "Say I did, how would one know that's actually how they feel?" I add trying to sound like an absolute bitch.

"It's quite simple really; you just have to kiss her." Gar replies extremely calm. He takes a second to look at me, chuckle and then turn his attention back to the road.

"Do what?" I strain to get out.

"Kiss her. Jade stop being a little bitch about this."

"I am not being a bitch!" I protest. "You know what stop the car! I don't have to listen to this." I huff.

"Jade I'm not Beck. There's no way I'm stopping this car so you can get out." He says as a frown now emerges on his face. He gives me a look then goes back to focusing on the road ahead. Silence once again falls on us, but this time it's a thousand more times awkward. "I'm sorry Jade, I didn't mean to be cruel. It was wrong of me to bring up Beck."

"I don't even care." Without hesitation Garfield stops the car and looks at me. "Oh so now you're going to let me get out?" He just stares at me with a hardened face.

"Jade I don't want you to miss out on anything…You don't know what can happen a week from now." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Just trust me with this, don't miss your chance at some happiness."

"Are you insinuating that being with Vega is going to make me happy?" I sneer with my pierced eyebrow cocked.

"Tori does make you happy dumbass. Don't miss your chance and don't mess it up; that's all I'm saying." He shifts the truck back into drive and quickly accelerates. Since I don't have a snappy remark to throw back at him, I just allow his words to sink in. Maybe I do feel something for Vega, but it would be a worthless cause. Were too different and were not exactly friends because I'm a total bitch to her. I wasn't even that nice to her tonight.

I'm so lost in my mind I don't even realize we've made it back to my house until Gar shuts off the car and steps out. I just give him a quizzical look, making no movements to get out of the car.

"Are you planning to sleep in my car tonight?"

"No." I mutter. "Why are you still here? Are you spending the night?" I ask, making sure I don't sound sarcastic or like a bitch; I don't actually want him to leave.

"Nah, I'm just sticking around to make sure your dad doesn't kick your ass for coming home so late."

"It's not even that…" I start, while pulling out my phone to check the time. The little digital numbers read 1:45. "Oh well I guess it is kind of late for a school night. Good call."

"Yea I know." He says with a cocky grin. "Come on I know you're tired."

I get out of the car and follow his lead through my house. We remain as quiet as possible for two reasons; one so we don't wake up my brother and two so we don't attract the attention of my father, who is bound to still be up. We are almost through the living room when were both startled by an eerie cough.

"What took you so long to get home Jade?" I'm at a loss for words, so Gar steps up and defends me.

"It wasn't her fault sir, it was mine. I took Jade out to a concert and we lost track of time; my apologies." Gar says, not even blinking when my father walks up to us. Personally I think that my father is terrifying; the man is a giant. The first time Beck met him, I swear Beck was about to piss his pants and that was before he knew my father was ex-special forces. Even though my father towers over him, Gar stands his ground and grins at him.

"Perhaps next time, you should notify me of your plans before you two decide to spend the night out on the town." He spits, rage seeping from every pore on his body.

"I certainly will Mr. West. I am so sorry I was so inconsiderate. Next time I will be sure to tell you exactly what we're doing." Gar retorts, his smile unwavering.

"You better." My father huffs. The tension grows as my father stares at an unshaken Gar. After what feels like an eternity my father switches his gaze to me. He just stares at me before smiling. "Well…goodnight. Jade I expect you to go to school tomorrow. How are you going to get into West Point if you let your grades slip?"

"I don't want to go to West Point; I hate the military."

"Of course you are. It has been your dream since you were young." He roars.

"No father, that's your dream for me!" I snarl in response.

"You're going whether you like it or not." He growls.

"Whatever, I don't have to take this!" I bellow than storm out of the room away from my infuriating father. I can't even fathom why he thinks I want to be in the military. Maybe I did when I was little, but now that I'm older I just want to be an actress. You would have thought he would realize these since I go to a fucking ARTS high school.

I run through the house until I'm safe in my room with the door locked behind me. I quickly change into some sweats and leap into bed. I let my thoughts consume me and I slowly drift into unconsciousness. I'm almost asleep when a thought rousts me from my semi-slumber. Shit, Vega. I debate whether to call her or send a text. I eventually choose the later and send her a quick text. Smiling I lay down and drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning drags on at a slower pace than usual. Although I try to take my time I somehow end up at school thirty minutes before my first period class. Rather than staying inside my car, I decide to walk around the school for a little bit. Sure I've seen the school a million times, but it always changing. Every student finds a way to change something within the school. I took the personal liberty of decorating the school with as many scissor slashes as possible. I know I'm twisted but that's just who I am.

I somehow end up in the main hallway, which looks a lot bigger when no students are around. I take a seat on the steps and pull out my headphones so I can rock out to some music. I'm completely enveloped in my music when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I look up to find a placid Vega standing right in front of me.

"Oh hey Vega." I say pulling one ear bud out so I can hear her better. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She says looking me up and down with her arms folded over her chest. "May I talk to you?"

"Umm we're doing that now but okay, shoot."

"Privately Jade." She says pointing to some of the few other students that strolled into the school, unnoticed by me. I rise and cock an eyebrow at her. She stares back at me before wandering off, expecting me to follow. I comply and follow her to the janitor's closet.

"Okay Vega what's wrong?" I ask thoroughly annoyed as she shuts the door behind us.

"What wrong with you! Why are you doing this?"

"What am I doing? Dammit Vega, I'm just trying to be nice to you!"

"You want to be nice to me…" She squeaks.

"Yes Vega…I don't hate you, okay?"

"Wow…" she mutters as her only response.

"Yea well I don't want to hate anymore or be hated."

"I never hated you Jade." She says softly, taking a few steps closer to me. "I don't think anyone hates you."

"I beg to differ; we weren't even friends twenty-four hours ago." I respond shifting my gaze from her to the ground.

"I thought we were friends even before that. You put up this tough exterior, but I can see right through it; I see all the sides to you. Your caring side, your sarcastic side, even your dark side and I still stuck around." She caringly states as she reaches forward grabbing my chin and slightly adjusting my head so I'm looking at her. I let out an audible gasp at her action and stare directly into her beautiful chocolate eyes. Their filled with so many emotions and I just get lost in them.

"Why Tori? Why did you stick around?" I softly inquire. I can feel her breathe wash over my face and I almost lose complete control of my body.

"I stuck around because I care. I like you Jade; I just figured that out." Slowly she leans in and she softly kisses me. The kiss is sweet and short, but there is so much meaning behind it. But she quickly ruins the moment by freaking out.

"Shit…Jade I'm so sorry" She starts, sounding completely mortified. I see the fear, confusion, and love-I think- in her eyes. "I had no idea wh-." I push her against the wall of the closet; I don't do it with the intention of injuring her, but I do it with the intention of shutting her up.

"Tori don't ever say sorry…you understand? That's not something to be sorry for." I exclaim.

"Jade I didn't mean to do it!" She basically shouts. I seriously can't stand her rambling. "It kind of just happen-muphmm" I feel electricity flow through my body as my lips connect with hers.

This kiss is soft, yet firm and it's so passionate. Her lips feel so good against mine; way better than Beck's. I allow my eyes to slowly slid shut and I lose myself in the moment. I can't get enough of her; she's so intoxicating to me. I run my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She gladly complies and I lose myself all over again when she moans as I kiss her. My hands roam her body, while hers entangle themselves in my hair. She arches her back and her body suddenly becomes flush against mine. This excites a moan from me and the reality of hall this hits me full force. For the first time in a long time I'm actually happy. I feel so amazing right now and I don't ever want this feeling to end.

But since the higher powers hate me, the warning bell chimes. I reluctantly pull away from the kiss with a groan.

"Every time…" I mutter. "I can't believe this shit."

"Jade this might be a bad time, but what now?" Tori asks tentatively.

"What do you mean?" I ask slightly confused. I can't even think right at the moment; I'm totally feeling an after buzz because of the kiss.

"Well we just kind of made out and I sort of told you I like you, so what now?" She speaks slowly and finds anything to look at other than me.

"You know what Vega, I think I like you too." Her hear snaps up and she looks at me in utter shock. "You've put up with all the shit I've done to you and you still care about me. I like you

Miss Victoria Vega." I add with a true smile on my face. A smile quickly comes across her face and I can see the pure joy in her eyes.

"So what now? What comes next?" She hesitantly asks. I stop and think for a little. After slight deliberation I step forward and capture her hands with mine.

"I like you Tori, you like me; wouldn't it make sense for us to date?" As I speak, I see the fear flash through her eyes. "It's not going to be easy Tori…it never is, but I think we should give this a shot. What do you think?"

"I think I want to give it a shot too." She slowly states.

"Good, now we can go to class." I say. I slightly bend down to place a kiss on her forehead before heading for the door. I'm about to place my hand on the handle when Tori calls out.

"Jade you better not be fucking with me." She warns.

"Nope I'm not." I say offering a kind smile and motioning for her to come with me. She complies and we stroll out of the janitor's closet with my arm slung over her shoulders. I so owe Garfield; I hate him but I fucking love him for planting this idea. He was right all along. As we walk down the now busy hallway I tilt my head so I can whisper seductively into Tori's ear.

"I'm not fucking you yet Vega."

"Jade!"

A/N- Finally their dating, but the story has just begun. Sorry I'm running out of good descriptive song so it's very loosely based. I will update soon. Until next time.

-JKJOKER


	6. Chapter 6 : Let Me Sign

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

Chapter 6: Let Me Sign (By: Rob Pattinson)

Tori P.O.V

So far Jade and I have had a pretty decent relationship. Although we don't exactly act like a couple when anyone's around we still maintain a level of connection that not everyone could understand. We spend time together when we can. For the most part our time together is spent sitting around, talking, and just enjoying each other's company. It's weird, most of the time I would be bored but I never am with Jade; she always as something interesting to say.

Today we went to school like usual, going through our regular routine; Jade pretends she can't stand me in front of our friends, I do something to antagonize her even further, and then we have a little fun when no one's looking. Yah it's weird and probably not healthy but that's us, two opposites that make no fucking sense.

Today we go to her always empty house after school and just kind of lay around, watching a not so interesting movie while she gently holds me close to her.

"Hey Jade?" I quietly ask rolling around and out of her grasp so I can face her.

"Yea?" She responds.

"Do you think that maybe we could tell our parents and friends? I don't like lying to them."

"Umm that's not a great idea."

"Jade are you ashamed of us?"

"Never baby…I'm not ashamed and I never will be."

"If you're not then why do you want to keep us a secret?" I fume.

"I just do Tori. Right now is not the right time."

"What does that even mean?" I counter.

"Maybe I'm a little concerned about what people will think, especially my family."

"Jade why do you care? You don't give a fuck about anything else." I retort, completely disregarding her momentary weakness.

"Damn Vega, just calm down." She pauses, collecting herself. "I want it to be the proper moment…that's all baby." She sweetly coos, slipping her arms around my waist. She nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck.

Although my mind is screaming at me not to move, I back away. "I'm serious Jade, I want to do this soon…like tonight." I state sternly. Jade lets out an audible groans and pounds her fist on the bed.

"Tori I don't want to."

"Jade I need you to do this…for me." I say shooting out of the bed. She follows suit with her own counter.

"Why is this so important?"

"Because I don't want to have to come up with some lame ass excuse for why we're spending so much time together." I pause moving closer to her. I wrap my arms around her neck and give her a quick peck. "Please Jade, just do it for me." I whine. She lets out an exaggerated sigh but nods in agreement. "Good be at my house at six. We're having dinner with my parents, dress casual and please wear some color." I quickly state before giving her a tight hug.

"Ugh…you so had this planned out." Jade groans.

"Maybe…But it doesn't matter you already agreed and I got what I wanted." I say untangling myself from our embrace.

"I'm not done with you Vega." Jade declares pulling me back so I'm flush against her. "I expect something in return." She seductively whispers, sending shivers through my body.

"And…Wha, what would that be?" I incoherently utter, which only causes her to chuckle and pull me closer.

"Am I making you nervous Vega?" With that she bends down and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip effectively asking for entrance, which I immediately give. Before our kiss can get any more heated she pulls back. Slowly I open my eyes to find her walking to her closet like nothing happened.

"Damn she's good at that." I mutter following her so we can exchange our goodbyes. I give her a quick peck on the cheek, grab my stuff and head for the door. "Remember six o'clock, don't be late."

"I won't baby." She calls from massive closet. "See you at seven."

"Six!" I correct.

"Yea whatever." With that I find my way out of her ridiculously large mansion and head home to get everything perfect for tonight.

* * *

"Tori who did you say your boyfriend is again?"

"Dad I told you it's a surprise." I protested.

"I don't know why you can't just tell me." He mumbles under his breath.

"What was that Hun?" Mom asks from the kitchen.

"Nothing dear." He calls back.

"Anyway, is everything ready?" I question.

"Everything will be ready in a few minutes dear. Calm down that's the third time you've asked me in the last two minutes."

"I can't calm mom, I can't..." A knocking at the door interrupted my speech. I rush to the door and open it with an excited smile. "Hey Jade."

"Vega" She says with a sly smile. I step aside and invite her in to my home.

"Jade it's always nice to see you but were about to have dinner with Tori's new boyfriend so I'm afraid you can't stay much later." Jade's only response to my mother's concerned words is a quiet snort.

"Mom, dad…" I start of, intertwining my hand with Jade's. "Jade is my girlfriend."

"Well…I can't say that this wasn't exactly unexpected." My father concludes with a humored smile.

"You knew?" I breathe thoroughly confused.

"Well we didn't know Jade was your girlfriend, but we've always known you've had your preferences." My mother explains.

"So you guys are okay with this?" I timidly ask.

"Of course."

"Well now that we've established that this is not a problem, how about you properly introduce us." My mother suggests.

"Oh right…Mom, dad this is Jade West." Jade steps forward and shakes the hands of both my parents.

"Jade I may be wrong, but I was under the impression you and my daughter didn't get along. I had always heard you two practically hated each other and couldn't even be in the same room for five minutes without insults and sharp objects being thrown around." My father declares.

"Initially we were not friends at all, but Tori is a persistent girl, she sort of just grows on you." Jade explains. "Over time Tori and I just figured out we had more in common than we first thought. We found that arguing was pointless and that we should embrace our connections rather than severe them." Jade returns back to my side and takes my hand in hers. "And well, this was the result." She concludes motioning to our joined hands.

"Awww, Jade you're a deep down romantic." I coo much to Jade's discomfort and my parent's amusement.

"Alright girls, how about we have some dinner."

The rest of the night goes off without incident and I couldn't be happier. After dinner my parents retire to their bedroom, leaving Jade and I to our own devices.

"So what now?"

"I don't know, this your house Vega." Jade retorts.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure babe."

Soon after the movie starts Jade falls asleep; I almost didn't notice that she was asleep until I heard her soft snoring.

"That's so cute." I chuckle.

"Indeed it is."

"Oh hey mom; I had no idea you were there." I say startled.

"That was the point. Anyway since its pretty late maybe Jade should just stay here for the night."

"Really?" I ask completely optimistic.

"Yes really." She answers walking back to the stairs. She stops in her tracks and turns back to face me. "Please don't tell Trina about this; she would freak out."

"Why?"

"Trina would be freak because we never let any of her boyfriends spend the night."

"Trina had a boyfriend?" I inquire with innocence.

"Ha ha very funny Tori. Anyway Jade is welcome to stay whenever, just don't do anything."

"Mom it's not like she can get me pregnant." I retort.

"This is true, but I don't want anything to happen in my house while I'm here."

"So if you're not here?" I question, extremely humored.

"Goodnight Tori." She calls, ascending the stairs.

"Goodnight mom." I call back. I turn my attention back to Jade and try to formulate the best plan for waking her up. I stick with just shaking her until she regains consciousness.

"Jade, baby…It's time to wake up."

"Nnoakan, parks…..music…scissors, karate, dough…..Harry Potter." She incoherently mumbled.

Trying not to laugh, I try again to awaken her from her slumber. "Baby wake up."

"Eh." She grumbles "Tori I'm sleeping."

"I know but wouldn't it be more comfortable in my bed." Jade's eyes snap wide open. "We're not having sex you perv." I say slapping her arm.

"I wasn't even thinking that." She defends. "I just didn't think I would get to stay tonight."

"Yea, well mom's okay with it so let go, I'm tired."

Once we were ready for bed, I crawled into bed and Jade follows.

"God you have a girly room Vega." She says scanning my room with her beautifully, unique eyes.

"I'm sorry my favorite color isn't black."

"Well it should." She mumbles, earning her a slap on the arm. "Owww." She exaggerates.

"Like that even hurt." I chuckle.

"It hurt on the inside princess."

"Whatever."

After that we fall quiet and I assume that she has fallen asleep again. Saddened I curl my body up and try to drift off into sleep.

"Come here silly, I don't bite." Jade yawns, pulling me close to her. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Jade." I say giving her a quick peck, then nuzzling myself against her. We fall asleep in each other's arms and I don't think I've ever slept better in my life.

A/N – Readers, I offer you my deepest apologies. It has been a very long time since I have updated and I feel absolutely terrible about it; again my apologies. Hopefully my educational work load will become more manageable in the upcoming weeks and I'll be able to update more frequently. Also not the best song choice, but at this point I don't really care. Until next time-

JKJOKER


	7. Chapter 7: One Day Too Late

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious

Chapter Seven: One Day Too Late (By: Skillet)

Jade P.O.V

_Buzz….buzz…buzz_

"Who the fuck thinks it's okay to call me at…" I mutter rousting myself from unconsciousness. I gently pull my arm from underneath Tori and reach for my phone. Without looking at the caller ID I answer the call.

"Jade! Where the hell are you?!" Oh great it's my ever loving father.

"Oh well hello to you my dearest father." I reply with as much innocent sarcasm as possible.

"Cut the crap Jade, where are you?"

"I don't see what the big deal is I'm never home anymore, but you would never know that because you don't give a shit nor are ever there in the first place."

"Don't you dear speak to me like that." He states in a dangerously low voice which only fuels me.

"Whatever do you mean daddy dearest?" I say in an innocent voice similar to that of Cat's.

"Jade West!" He roars. "I'm tired of all your bullshit. You would be smart to come home an-"Click. Ha I bet the little turd wasn't expecting me to hang up.

"Mmm, Jade, baby who was that?" Tori mumbles as she rolls over. She may be sleepy but she looks absolutely beautiful; the small amount of sunlight that enters her room makes her skin glow even more and it reflect beautifully on her long brown locks. I had realized she was talking to me until she was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh…" I say incoherently. Tori just giggles and repeats her previous question. "Oh…that was my father."

"Jade I know you don't like the man but you can't ju-"She's interrupted by my phone vibrating once again. "Jade, you know it's him. Answer your phone." With a groan I comply with her wishes.

"Did you just hang up on me?" He bellows.

"Oh I don't know did it sound something like this." I press the end call button on my phone and smile in triumph.

"Jade you can't do that to your father." Tori exclaims.

"Why can't I?" I question. "He doesn't care about me Tori. All he does is what for me to slip up and do something stupid so he can punish me; that doesn't sound like a father to me." I explain with sad eyes. People just don't understand my family. Ever since my parents split things have been different in the West household. Were not a family anymore; my mother lives on the east coast, my father is hardly ever home, Vlad is dead, which just leaves Jason and I to fend for ourselves.

"Jade I may not completely understand your situation, but that man is still your father and you must respect that." She states while wrapping her slender arms around my frame. "Babe please…just try." I let out an exaggerated sigh and nod agreeing with her.

"I just want him to understand me…but I know he won't."

"Well have you tried to talk to him?" My silence answers her question. "Jade you have to put forth some effort too. Sure he won't change overnight but you have to create change not act like he's meaningless to you every time he does talk to you."

"Who knew you were so deep Vega." I answer with a slight smile.

"Well you would have known if you didn't act like you hated me for the past year." She retorts with a chuckle.

"Who said I was acting?" I ask with mock seriousness. Of course my question earns me a slap on the arm, but I also get to hear Tori laugh. Her laughter always makes me smile and that's what I'm in need of at this moment. "So how exactly do I take a step to rebuild a type of relationship with my father?" I inquire actually serious this time. Before Tori can respond her stomach rumbles.

"Well since I'm apparently hungry, how about we discuss plans over lunch?" She offers amidst my laughter.

"Sounds good, Vega."

"Jade do you think you could call me Tori from now on?" She asks in a timed voice, while I venture of the bed and across the room in search of my jeans.

"Not a chance Vega." I answer with my signature smirk.

* * *

"Jade, where are we going?"

"Were just heading a little north of the city. Don't worry Vega I'm not going to leave you out here; I just want to show you something."

Silence reclaims its place in the car but the silence is quite comfortable. It's strange…if you told me three weeks ago that I would be taking Vega to one of my favorite places in this world I would have laughed in your face and preceded to most likely punch you in the face. But here we are, heading out into the middle of nowhere so I can have lunch with Vega in a very special place. It's unexpected yet expected all at the same time. As I look back I realize I've had feelings for Vega for quite some time. Sure I hated her guts when I was dating Beck, but once we broke up I had no reason to dislike Vega. My hatred sort of diminished and was replaced by confusion. It took a series of interesting events for me to come to terms with what I was really feeling…love.

With that thought a genuine smile crosses my face, only to turn to a scowl when I realize what I was just thinking. Whoa, wait…I cannot love Vega; I mean we've only been together for like a few days. Sure I've known the girl for a while and she was certainly stunning from the moment I first saw her, but I cannot love her, could I?

"Jade, what are you thinking about?" Tori softly inquires.

"Ohh…huh nothing." I respond. I feel an overwhelming sense of heat rush to my face as an uncommon blush spreads.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Umm no, not really."

"Okay"

There's no way I could tell Tori I love her or anything like that. We just got together and I don't think that I will actually mean it at this point. Not to be a bitch but I only love a few people, that being my brother, Garfield, and Beck. I can't love because I know at some point I will have to say goodbye. Its selfish but I can't tell Tori I love her anytime soon because I know she'll leave me at some point and I'll be damaged a little bit more.

"Vega we're here." My voice sounds empty as I put my car in park and turn off the engine.

"Where exactly is here? I mean all I can see is trees." Vega cautiously questions.

"Well we have to walk a little bit and then we will be there."

We get out the car and I grab our bag of food, proceeding to sling it over my shoulder. Without a word I begin towards the woods. Vega wordlessly follows me as traverse the dense woods, there's an obvious trail but it's a little overgrown so some amount of coordination is needed to follow it.

"Jade is this safe?" Tori squeals as she almost trips over her own two feet.

"Stop being such a baby. How can you be a dancer if you can't even walk on a path with a few twigs?"

"Don't be such a meanie! I just lack the necessary coord- ummph." As Tori falls to the ground she lashes out and gets a hold of my jacket, bring me down on top of her. Although I'm not particularly excited about being on the ground I can't help but laugh about the situation. Vega joins in on my laughter and we continue until our roars become quiet giggles; it's then that we notice our current positioning.

"Ohh, sorry Tori." I say scurrying off of her body and extending my hand to help her up. She takes my hand with a smile and pushes off the ground, her eyes never leaving my own. To her surprise, I smile at her and intertwine our still joined hands. "Come on Tori were almost there."

We walk had in had until the path disappears and leads to an opening. We step out into the opening an I hear Tori gasp.

"This place is beautiful." She exclaims. We're greeted with scenery that seems directly out of a story book. To our sides Rolling Meadows, filled with a beautiful array of flowers, seem to go on for miles, while a steep cliff face lies in from of us, giving a direct view of the valley below. "How did you find this place?"

"When my brother died I needed to find a place where I could just think without judgment. I had been running for hours when I finally stopped this was where I ended up. I've come here every week ever since." Tori looks up at me with astonishment. I offer her a light smile which she returns.

"Thank you for sharing that story and this place with me."

"I don't own it so it's not my place to share; it's open for anyone who's willing to seek it out." I'm not sure if I'm talking about this place or my love, but it doesn't matter because both are open to Tori. I look down at our hands and then back at her face. "How about we eat?" Tori nods in agreement and we walk further into the opening. We settle on a place close to the cliff so she can get a better look at the valley that lies below.

After eating in silence for about twenty minutes, Tori finally specks up. "So when are you going to call your dad?"

"I hadn't really thought about what to say so…I don't know."

"Perhaps now would be a good time. We could arrange to have dinner or something tonight."

"We?" I question.

"Yes we, as in you, him, and myself."

"Tori I'm not sure if that's the best of ideas." I see all remnants of joy slide from her face. "Tori it's not you, he isn't a very accepting man." I reach out for her hand and envelope it in my own. "You mean so much to me, you really do, but-"

"But what Jade? I introduced you to my parents now it's your turn. It doesn't matter if he doesn't approve, we're together Jade and I feel he should know."

"Fine but I'm not going to tell him over the phone we're going back to my house." I command lifting her from her sitting position.

"We're leaving now?" She asks, clear confused by my sudden action.

"Tori it's now or never. If I don't get this over with now I'm going to lose my drive, so let's go."

We trot back down the path, we'll basically I trot coherently while Vega holds onto one of my arms with a death grip while she struggles to keep up. Once we reach my car we get in and I speed down the highway. We remain quiet up until I pull into my drive way.

"I can never get over how big your house is." Tori mutters. She looks at me and offers a smile. "Everything is going to be fine, trust me." She adds, compassion and kindness present in her voice.

"Okay here we go." I punch in the access code and wait for the garage door to open. "Damn his car isn't here."

"Jade you have like eight cars."

"Yes, but he only drives the Cadillac. Also my father and I are the only ones that can drive."

"Huh." Tori mutters, but doesn't push the issue further. We get out of the car and head into the house.

"JJJADDDEEE!" Jason screams when we walk into the living room. He jumps up from his place on the couch and runs into my arms.

"What's up kiddo?" I ask as I pick him off the ground with a massive bear hug. I place him back on the ground and give him a smile. Oddly Jason doesn't return the gesture; instead he looks like he's going to cry. "Jason, what's wrong?"

"Miss West would you please sit down?" An unknown individual voices. I whirl around to find owner, and am greeted by two police officers. I recognize one of them as Master Sergeant Foxx. I've known him since I was five since he served alongside my father in the Gulf Wars. My father and him may have joined separate practices but they remained close over the years.

"What's up with the formalities Foxy? Don't you remember that you're like family?" I retort with a smirk.

"Jade…please just sit?" I can hear the seriousness in his voice, and I follow his instructions. "Are you one of her friends?" This time the question is for Tori.

"Yes I am." Tori says with confidence.

"Will you please sit next to Jade?" Tori wordlessly follows his instructions and sits next to me grabbing my hand with her own. Foxx looks at our entwined hands for only a second before he lets out a sigh. "Jade…this…this is hard for me. I've known you for so long, since you were little. I don't know how to tell you this."

"How about you just tell me what the hell is going on?" I snap, irritated.

"I…there was nothing we, we could have done. He…he was so far gone…we couldn't bring him back." Foxx softly states lowering his head.

"Foxx what are you talking about?" He raises his head and I see his tear filled eyes.

"There was nothing we could do…I'm so, so sorry Jade." He starts to sob. "Your fathers gone Jade. I'm so sorry for your loss"

**A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger but it's needed for the rest of the plot. I'm so sorry for my sporadic updating I just can't juggle my work very well. I have no time anymore, but I am trying to update whenever possible. Until next time-**

**JKJOKER**


	8. Chapter 8: Operate

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

Chapter 8: Operate (By: Three Days Grace)

Jade P.O.V

I'm shocked; stunned really. I never expected that I would lose my father. I may have hated the man, but that doesn't mean he wasn't significant to me; he was my father after all.

"Are you sure it was him?" I squeak and I hate myself for it. I can't afford to be weak, not now, not ever. I can't allow myself to show my…pain?

"The dental imprints of the victim are identical to that of your fathers and Sergeant Foxx was able to identify the body, which means you won't have to."

"Like I even could, the man was never home. I haven't gotten a good look at his face since I was seven." I roar, standing up.

"Jade!" Tori exclaims, her arm reaching out to my shoulder.

"What? It's the fucking truth. He wasn't a father to me." I whirl around at Tori with fury. In an instant she rises to my level and looks me in the eye. Her large chocolate irises collide with my cool sea green ones effectively diminishing the rage that was building within my body.

"This is not the time to be rash. No matter what, he was your father and you have to deal with this situation. Be calm, please?" She implores. I give her a curt nod and collapse into my original seat on the sofa. She offers a small smile then takes up her post beside me.

"Now that everything is a little calmer, we can continue with our conversation." The tall, male officer next to Foxx explains. "Arrangements have been made for your mother to come to Los Angeles. Once she is here we will commence with the funeral."

"Wait, wait, wait." I breathe, pinching the bridge of my nose. "My mother is coming…why?"

"To mourn the death of her ex-husband, of course." His unknowledgeable statement earns a snort from me, and even the unsettled Master Sergeant Foxx. Damn this guy really doesn't understand our fucked up family. With a curious look in Foxx's direction, he continues. "She will also need to be present for the reading of your fathers will on Wednesday. Plus arrangements need to be made for Jason."

With that all hell breaks loose.

"The fuck do you mean, arrangements need to be made for Jason."

"You do not have custody over your brother, Miss. West; your mother does."

"I don't give a shit if the State says I have custody or not! Jason is staying!" I bark, my voice thundering through the mostly empty household.

"Jade, keep your voice down." Foxx advices

"No I won't! Neither parent ever gave a damn and you now that!" I erupt, marching over and shoving my finger in Foxx's sternum. I look up at him with a mixture of ire, affliction, and anguish. "You know her, you know she doesn't care."

"Jade you need to understand that Jason needs to be under the guidance of an adult."

"I am an adult!"

"In a month, but as of right now you're just a kid."

"The FUCK, I'm not a kid! There's no way in hell that I'm going to let that fucking bitch take away my brother." I fume. "That's my little brother; I'm the only one that ever took care of him. I'm the only one that gave a shit in this family." I continue now moving about the living room looking for something to destroy; anything to get this emotion out.

"Jade, please calm down." Tori suggests causing me to whirl around and send death glares in her direction.

"Who the hell are you to tell me anything, Tori!" I bellow, venom oozing from my words. The hurt on Tori's face is prevalent as soon as my words reach her. Her unusually calm demeanor cracks and is replaced with an agonized version of her stunning face. Silence dawns upon the room and I slowly realize my mistake. Absentmindedly, I begin to move towards Tori to fix the damage I have just created. Before I can reach her she lets loose a horrifying sob. I freeze where i stand not knowing what to do with my now sobbing girlfriend. Before I can even formulate any sort of apology she stands and leaves the house in silence.

"Fuck" I mutter.

"Jade, you need to calm yourself. We cannot help if you explode on us every time we say something." Foxx informs me. My back is to him, but I can tell he is no longer emotional, in fact i feel like he livid with me, but fuck him. "If you cannot control yourself then you can be damn sure you're never going to see your brother." The original quivering in his voice has now been replaced with irritation.

"Sergeant I don't believe that's what sh-"

"Oh shut the fuck up." Foxx spits at his partner. "Just go back to the squad car; you're no longer needed here." I can hear his partner huff.

"But what about-" He inquires.I hear Foxx rise from his seat and whisper in the man's ear. Eventually the man scurries out of the room, hopefully out of the house as well.

"Foxx I don't need one of your stupid ass lectures, so you can leave too." I grumble venom and fury evident in my voice.

"Jade I've known you since you were a little girl." He begins, but I cut him off.

"So you can testify to the fact that my parents are, well were, the most shitty set of people who ever lived on this planet." After slight hesitation I turn around and find Foxx looking at me with a stern expression. "What? You're acting like they are both are saints. You know they did nothing to even qualify as parents, and now you're just going to stand by while my mother takes Jason away from the one qualified care giver in this whole fucking family! That shit is bogus, she has no right!" I can feel my face and eyes burning, but I have no intention of stopping my rant. "I have taken care of him for the past nine years, I'm there for everything. When he was bullied, I'm the one who took care of it; when he was failing math, I'm the one who got him to study; when he wanted to play football, I'm the one that went to all of his games. I've been there for him, she hasn't! If there's anyone he should fucking stay with it should be me dammit!"

"Jade I'm sorry, but I have to take Jason until your mother arrives." My icy heart gives on last pathetic thud before it comes to a halt.

"Take him?" I barely whisper.

"Jade your going ballistic, I can't let him stay here tonight. He's coming to stay with me until you calm down. You're welcome at my house too once you finally cool your temper." He states giving me a disappointed look. "But Jade, if you want any chance to see him and be a part of his life after your mother takes him you're going to have to change. Right now with your attitude there's no possible way you would ever win custody, and you give your mother grounds to ensure you don't get to visit." He explains as lightly as possible. "Even if you are the most fit to raise him." He adds. After a long, uncomfortable silence, he nods and continues. "The wake is on Monday, the funeral is on Tuesday and the reading of the Will is on Wednesday; each begins at nine o'clock. I'll call you with more information tomorrow, but for right now I have to go." He hugs my limp body and then moves to leave the household.

I hear the front door lock when it closes and I try to hold my emotions.

"Be calm, be collected. None of this should effect you." I mutter to myself over and over again. My walls are now up and not a single thing is drifting in my distant mind.

I make my way through the house with blurred vision and I successfully end up my room, where I start to undress. I slip out of my jeans and begin to take of my shirt, but encounter some complications.

"Fucking shirt is too fucking small!" Rage consumes my mind and my only objective is to get this god damn shirt off. Stomping around my room, I grab a pair of scissors and tear into the shirt, cutting it into pieces. I'm cutting so rigorously I don't even notice that I have cut my arm until I see the warm, crimson liquid run down my arm.

"Damn!" My emotions boil over and I just lose it. I sink to the floor and sobs rip through my chest. The worst part is there's no way I can stop it. I franticly search my room for some comfort, but everything just reminds me of death or destruction; skulls, dead insects, scissors, Tori's shirt that I just shredded, Beck's old acoustic gui- Wait Tori's shirt. I just ruined her shirt. I crawl over to what remains of the shirt and curl up around it. The faint smell of Tori washes over me and I feel slight relief.

Somewhere during the course of my pity party an overwhelming sense of emptiness dawns upon me. I feel like a whole piece of me is missing and I don't have my normal strength anymore. Everyone is gone, maybe not forever, but when I need them no one is here. My own hate has pushed them away. Each and every person I have ever loved has been forced out of my life because of my own idiocy and inability to control myself. I never should have snapped at Tori, but I did; I never should have created such a scene that Foxx felt he had to take Jason away; I never should have pushed Beck away; I never should have been so cruel to my parents. i'm reminded of the phone call my father made to me this morning. That's the last time I'll every hear his voice, the last time I'll have ever talked to him, and I was a fucking bitch. The realization shakes my very core.

I don't have Jason or Vlad. I don't have Tori. I don't have Beck. I don't have parents. I don't have anyone and it's all my fucking fault. Everything I've ever loved has blown up in my face or left me because I'm so terrible, because I'm a mess, monster even.

I'm in this massive house by myself, broken, and bleeding. I have fallen and I'm totally alone.

**A/N-Basically, shame on me for taking so long to update then dedicating the majority of the chapter to just one character, but it needed to be done. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter written. I had so many difficulties. I ended up having to start over multiple times and I didn't have a lot of free time to write in the first place, so my apologies. Also the chapter is not as long as usual chapters, so sorry again. The upcoming chapters will be a lot less lovely dovey, but I swear it all has purpose.**

**As for my song choice, I think it describes how Jade feels about her family, or anyone she's ever loved. To me, her character seems to be so shut down that any little action will bring out the worst, yet she feels that they whichever individual she has in mind are just as lethal to her. She feels she understands them and could put them at a distance, yet no matter what she will always be affected. I really thought about the relation between her and her father while listening to the song. I know the drug references may be a bit of a stretch, but it all depends on one's perception. Hopefully I displayed this to some extent within this chapter. There is more to come so until next time-**

**JKJOKER**


	9. Chapter 9: Fix You

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

Chapter 9: Fix You/Second Chance (By: Coldplay/Shinedown)

Garfield P.O.V

"Okay time to get the fuck up; I'm not going to let you waste away on that filthy floor." I grumble to the lifeless, human heap I find lying on Jade's bed room floor.

"Go….Away…." She seethes, not even bothering to pick her head up. The girl is a fucking mess. I've known her the entirety of her life and I've never seen her this messed up. I crouch beside her and wrap my arms around her fragile frame. She's cold and shaky in my arms and I'm afraid to hold her too tight; what if I break her.

"I'm not going anywhere Jade." The girl turns her body and accepts my embrace. Every wall she's ever had up falls and Jade crumples within my grasp. I can't help but feel sad for her. I know she hates sympathy but I've never encountered another person her age that has been through so much. Death, divorce, depression, rape, isolation, and death again; she never gets a break. Yet she bares it all on her own even though she's been shattered into a million tiny pieces time and time again.

Without conscious thought I begin to rock her back and forth. She cries and I stay put holding her until her sobs turn to shallow whimpers. She raises her head and I get a good look at her face; she looks like she's been through hell. Her normally beautiful, vibrant, expressive sea green irises are now tainted with unsightly, off-putting red rings. Her cheeks bare the tracks of her tears and her normally porcelain skin has now turned a blotchy pink.

"Why are you here?" She sniffles. "I told you to leave." Her aggression puts a smile on my face. Even when she's at her lowest she still finds the strength to be a total pain in the ass. Just serves to remind me that this is still the ice queen Jade West.

"You're all I have Jade; I'm not going to let you wilt away in a cold, empty house." I state running a hand through her thick, matted, raven locks. My words are completely true and I know she knows that too. Jade is the only person left that I actually give a damn about. I've been disowned and forgotten but I still have Jade to keep me grounded; I want the best for the girl. "Jade you can't stay locked up in this house and push your friends away." I warn.

"How did you even know I was here? I could have been in Canada by now." She questions, wiping her nose in the same matter as a five year old.

"Well first of all you would never go to Canada because you hate Canada." I start, unable to help the knowing smirk that graces my lips. "But Tori was the one to tell me where you were." I conclude in a soft voice.

"Why?" Jade barely squeaks out. Her expression drops and I seen the gloominess spread across her features at the mention of her girlfriend.

"She cares. I firmly believe she cares about you more than anything else."

"Then why did she leave!" Jade snaps at me with venom, but I know that her words are all empty. She's empty. She squirms to get out of my grip but I hold her steadfast in my built arms.

"She left because you scared her!" I roar back, upset with her temper even in this situation. "She left because you acted like she dirt and she wasn't sure if you were reverting back to your old self, the old Jade." She stares up at me like I've grown another head. "She wants you to love her…To be her Jade." I add to further explain Tori's reasoning. Jade refuses to make a statement and remains silent, so I continue. "The only reason she didn't bust in here like I did was because she thought you needed some aspect of physical space. And if you even answered your fucking phone or the door you would have known she's been reaching out to you like every three hours. She's a very devoted lover Jade, exactly what you need, but you just put her through agony. You can only push someone away for so long before they give up."

Jade looks up at me and her previously bone dry eyes are now quenched with tears that are threatening to spill over.

"I...But she…It's only been…" She sputters.

"Spit it out woman!"

"I..think I…l-love her." She struggles to get out.

"I know-"I begin but she interrupts me.

"But I didn't eve-" She starts in a harsh tone.

"Hey shut your face and listen to me." She complies with my request, down casting her eyes. "I know you love her because even though you're crying your soul out about your destructive family, you can't seem to get her off your mind."

"How would you know?" Jade inquires with curiosity rather than anger.

"I just do…I was a love struck teenager once." I state, offering her a smile and rubbing her back like her father would have. Silence remains and I allow Jade to wallow in her thoughts for some time. Unexpectedly Jade speaks up.

"How about we watch a good horror movie?" Hope has replaced some of her sadness.

"Anything you want kiddo, but perhaps we should get you cleaned up first. Mascara smears are not sexy."

* * *

Switch P.O.V

Tori P.O.V

"Tori are you even listening to me?" Andre questioned, irritation lacing his voice.

"Umm…" I stuttered, earning me a dirty look from my best friend. "No." I admit, dropping my head in defeat.

"Listen I know you're going through…something, but that doesn't mean you have to push your friends away. You're acting like Jade, and you guy aren't even friends."

"I'm not shutting out anyone; I'm just concerned about Jade. Excuse me for being worried about my girlfriend!" I blaze, fury rushing through my veins. Andre falls speechless and looked at me with wide, brown eyes. Silence ensues between us until Andre erupts in hysterical laughter.

"Omigod Tori, so glad you got you humor back." He struggles to get out through his roaring hysterics.

I can't help but be infuriated at my best friend. I can't believe he fucking thinks I'm joking. Is it so ludicrous to believe Jade and I could ever be together? Ugh…who am I kidding it's fucking crazy but she makes me happy and that's all that matters.

"Are. You. Done?" I seethe through clenched teeth, as his laughter slows to quiet chuckles.

"Yea…I think…I'm done." He breathes between chuckles.

"Good because I wasn't fucking kidding."

"Ooh Tori said a bad word." Cat squeals as she arrives at the lunch table.

"Wait, what?" Andre booms bewildered.

"Andre, keep your voice down." I scold, not wanting the school to know about my current status and personal life.

"What's going on?" Cat questions completely oblivious to the obvious tension in the air.

"Tori was just telling me about her…_girlfriend_." He says with a gulp. I can tell that he's struggling with this whole situation. I know for a fact that Andre's not homophobic or anything, but he is slightly hurt because I didn't tell him. In all honest, I have no problem with who I am, but I don't exactly want to go around explaining my sexuality and relationship to everyone in Hollywood Arts. Plus I'm a person, I have no labels.

"Tori is Jade's girlfriend! Yay!" Cat cheers, not knowing the severity of what she just stated.

"Cat!" I cry. How could she have known? Jade didn't tell anyone and I haven't…Until now. "How did you even know that?" I bark demanding an answer from that small redhead.

"I could tell by the way you look at each other." She smiles. "Plus Jade's teasing has been a lot lighter. She always has a smile when you're around." Cat explains sounding oddly insightful.

"Are you actually dating her?" Andre asks somberly.

"Yes, I am dating Jade West." I state proudly and with a smile gracing my features.

"Well I can't say I saw this coming or that I will ever understand it, but I'm happy for you and Jade." Andre states with acceptance. "But damn that takes the two hottest girls in Hollywood Arts off the market; worse of all their dating each other." Andre adds sounding slightly frustrated but over all happy.

"Hey I'm hot!" Cat chirps.

"Cat you're dating that guy from UCLA; you aren't on the market." I pipe in.

"Oh that's right." Cat giggles.

"Anyway, what's got you so worried about her? Jade misses weeks of school all the time." Andre points out.

"I know but some stuff happened." I hold my hand up to silence Andre as soon as he opens his mouth. "I can't say what-"He nods. "But we haven't talked for days and I can tell she's not in good shape." Last time I saw Jade was at the funeral for her father. I had never seen Jade so vulnerable; it was so odd. She accepted all the sympathy she was given by her father's comrades and was very open about her distress, which was so unexpected.

"Did you try to talk to her?"

"Of course I did! Even when she answered me it wasn't her. I decided to send someone to se-" I'm interrupted by my phone blaring out the chorus to 'Teenage Dream'. I mumble a quick sorry and grab my phone out of my pocket.

_Garfield- The gem is safe and sound. She's sorry too. Come by after school or whenever. Thanks for being concerned and calling me today, she was in pretty bad shape this morning. 1:32 Tuesday, January 9__th__._

Stuffing my phone back into my pocket after a quick reply, I rise from my seat at the table.

"Where are you going?" Andre asks, as I start to walk away.

"I have things to do." I call over my shoulder.

"You mean people to do!" He calls a=back trying his hardest to embarrass me.

"Maybe!" I yell as I turn around to savor his stunned expression. After I've had my fill I flirtatiously wave goodbye and get in my car.

* * *

Switch P.O.V

Garfield P.O.V

"Jade are you sure about this? I mean you would be signing your life away; everything could be gone in an instant, your future, your talents, your friends, your _girlfriend_! This is all you've ever said you wanted." I plead.

"I know it seems like a glamorous life is all I've ever wanted but I want something more than that…more honorable, to make my family…my father proud. Plus the paperwork has already been signed, no backing out now."

"Jade you know your mind may be clouded by grief." I plead once more.

"It has been a week and a half, I'm not grieving anymore. If anything the angst has proved to clear my mind." She explains in a cool, calculated tone. "I just want to make someone proud and this is the best way, my father was always right. I want to belong to a bigger cause."

"Okay, it's your life." I say bowing out of this fight. "But don't forget the life you had here." I caution, not knowing what else to say. Hey, I'm only 23 I have no idea how to act like a damn parent.

"I won't, I could never forget. Tonight will be my last night here and I would like to spend it with Tori so…"

"I can take a hint, I'll be out of your hair after you give me a hug."

She gladly falls into my arms and the both of us hold on for dear life.

"Thank you." She says out of the blue.

"For?"

"Everything! You were always there but you don't let me wallow in my self-pity. I love you Gar."

"I love you too kiddo. Now-" I gently push her away from my body. "Stop crying it's not like I died, I'll be here as long as you need me. Here, so you remember me, or something." I grab the dog tags (My father's) that adorn my neck and rip them free. Sliding them into her pale had I give her one last kiss on the forehead and leave the house.

**A/N- So this is the chapter. I don't really know if it's good or not but I guess I'll find out from you guys. Tell me if you find any errors or confusing bits and I'll be sure to correct them. Reviews are always appreciated as well. Until next time- **

**JKJOKER**


End file.
